1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automated transaction apparatus, an automated transaction process, and a program stored medium storing automated transaction program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-053802, automated transaction apparatuses capable of transactions using currency, for example cash, have become commonplace. Such automated transaction apparatuses identify currency inserted by a user, and perform transactions with the user based on the identification results.
However, conventionally such automated transaction apparatuses have been unable to identify more than a single currency unit. For example, automated transaction apparatuses installed in Japan are unable to identify currencies other than the Japanese yen. Consequently, there is a limitation to the types of currency with which previous automated transaction apparatuses are able to perform transactions.